One Kiss
by Wisp
Summary: A compelling tale of romance. Lita and Matt hook up! But will their new relationship develop into love? Or will it shatter into the remenants of a broken friendship? Among other problems, how will Jeff accept it, and what about Dean Malenko?
1. Default Chapter

One Kiss  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF, we all know that the idiot Vince Mcmahon  
does. I also do not own the characters, they own themselves.  
  
Putting her hand to her mouth it was all she could do to even  
try to say something. Not that she could any way. He was still babbling  
his apology. The match was done, she had won, with a little help.  
  
Now looking at her you would probably think, "whats the big deal,  
I mean look at her. She dresses like a slut, surely one little kiss isn't  
going to make her modest." But the look wasn't slut, it was hardcore,  
which a lot of people just don't understand.  
  
Modesty? Yea, she had a lot of it. And a kiss from her partner  
and friend definately made her head spin and a crimson blush run up her  
cheeks. She hadn't expected it.  
  
"Lita, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I guess I just got  
caught up in the moment. It was wrong of me, especially since thats the  
same thing that Malenko has been trying to do to you. I'm really, truly  
sorry," profused Matt. The honesty was clear in his eyes and when she  
didn't answer him. He slacked his shoulders in defeat and climbed out  
of the ring.  
  
So many thoughts were spinning in her head, why hadn't she guessed  
the clues before? He had always been there for her. When Dean had attacked  
her in the shower, he had came and beat him out of there. He always was  
there by her side at ringside. How could she not have seen it? Or for  
that matter, how could she have not seen her own feelings?  
  
He liked her obviously. And slowly the fact dawned on her, she  
liked him too! Breaking out of her trance she ran down after him.  
  
Turning him around she saw his look of regret, the pain in his  
eyes. He started apologizing again but she held her hand against his   
lips.  
  
He quieted. Then slowly she lowered her hand, and replaced it  
with her lips. Surprised Matt blanched. But then he returned the sweet  
kiss. Oblivious to the crowd, the cheers, the announcers, and one fuming  
Malenko.  
  
Up in the ring there was a soft whisper, filled with pain, "I will  
have my revenge Hardy, you just wait."  
  
Well, thats the end of chapter 1. If I get any reviews, I'll continue.  
Please go easy on me, this is my first attempt at a WWF fanfic, I usually  
stick to the Gundam Wing anime, if you want to read those, my name for  
there is Starlight Gundam. Thanks for reading! 


	2. A Mistaken Thought

One Kiss, Chapter 2  
  
The locker room was strangely quiet, usually Jeff would be in  
there, listening to music or talking on the phone.  
  
"He must not be in at the moment," said Lita, Matt nodded in  
agreement. They walked in and was surprised to see Jeff just sitting  
there, his head in his hands.  
  
"Hey Jeff, whats wrong bro?" asked Matt, placing his hand on the  
still forms shoulder. Jeff looked up and Matt was shocked to see the look  
of malice that crossed his features and then go as quickly as it came.  
  
Not answering, Jeff just shrugged his hand of his shoulder and  
strode out of the room.  
  
"What's with him," asked Lita concerned. Matt just shrugged his  
shoulders.  
  
"I have no clue." They sat down on the couch to watch the next  
fight. Being discreet, Lita intertwined her fingers with Matt's and watched  
as he smiled.  
  
It was hard to believe what had just taken place fifteen minutes  
ago. Matt had gone from big brother to boyfriend in a split second. She  
had always thought of him and Jeff as her brothers. They had been together  
for a long time. They had even trained together before they were given  
a job at the WWF.  
  
But she wouldn't change it. She knew Matt cared about her. Matt's  
feeling were just the same towards her, he knew she cared about him also.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who does he think he is, that punk," fumed Malenko. His body  
was sore from the chair shot but that didn't stop him from pacing, throwing  
things, and hitting things; not necessarily in that order either.  
  
"Lita is mine. The way she looks at me, I know she wants me. But  
why did she kiss him? She must have thought it was me, there's no other  
explanation. After all he did just grab her and kiss her like I've done  
a couple sweet times. That had to have been it." Settled down he sat  
down on the chair in the Radicals locker and took of his sweaty arm bands.  
  
"Hey Dean, you really got showed up by that Hardy punk, you doing ok?"  
asked Perry Saturn as he came in.   
  
"I did not get showed up, she just thought it was me is all. Get  
your facts straight Perry," he replied angrily.  
  
"Whoah, whoah," answered Perry holding his hands up, "settle down  
man, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." He bent down to untie his shoes. Drawing  
them off he set them aside. Not noticing the foul odor that enveloped  
the room.  
  
"Whoah man, what died? Dean, did you forget to wear socks again  
my man," asked Eddie Guerrero as he walked in. He plugged his nose, all  
the while chattering with his spanish clip. "If you need socks let me  
know amigo. You don't want to kill us all."  
  
Dean ignored him and just gave him a glare. He had other things  
to think about besides socks. "Lita."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Lita, hold on, I'm gonna go grab us something to drink. I'm  
parched." He shifted her head off his shoulders and stood up to stretch.  
  
He walked down the hall to the garage where a pop machine was  
located. Whistling, he didn't notice the shadow that came up behind him.  
  
It followed him all the way down the hall. The camera men noticed  
of course, but we all know that they weren't going to warn him.  
  
He put his money in and waited as the soda fell with a bang.   
Bending down to retreive it he never saw it coming.  
  
BAMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! The chair came down hard on the back of his  
head. He was out like a light without ever realizing what had happened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF, Vince "prep" McMahon does. I also  
do not own the wrestlers, they own themselves.  
  
Well, the second chapter. Another short one. For some reason I'm having  
a trouble getting these chapters longer. But I'll keep trying. So what  
did you think? Thanks for reading. 


	3. Who would have thought?

One Kiss, 3  
  
"Matt, Matt, wake up," said Lita who was cradleing his head in  
her arms. They were sitting on the ambulance on the way to the hospital  
after Matt had been so brutally attacked.  
  
By the time she had got there, the unknown attacker had been gone  
and there were no clues to who it was.  
  
Jeff was in the ambulance also. He had come back to the room only  
to find Lita running to where Matt had been attacked. Dropping the bottle  
of champagne he had gotten to the floor he had run after her.  
  
"Who do you think it was Jeff?" she asked him quietly. He was  
sitting with his head in his hands and looked overly weary.  
  
"I have no idea, but when I find out that person isn't going to  
be walking for very long," he replied angrily. The list was piled up in  
his mind, any of the tag teams could have done it, especially Edge and  
Christian. Then there was Rikishi and his partner, they were also main  
suspects.  
  
Lita was thinking along the same lines. "Do you think it could  
of been Rikishi?"  
  
"It might of, he seems like he would be the one to do it." Matt  
stirred from the bed and they both looked.  
  
"Ugh, what hit me," he mumbled. Fighting the diziness that swept  
over him he started to sit up. But Lita pushed him back down.  
  
"Stay down Matt, you could have a concussion. I'm glad you are  
ok, I was so worried."  
  
"Yeah, I come back with some champagne for us and we don't even  
get to celebrate you two getting together. Whoever did that to you is  
going to pay."  
  
"Did you see who it was Matt," asked Lita. She looked at him with  
hope and he was sorry to break it.  
  
"No, but whoever they were, they were quiet and fast," he answered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next Thurs.  
  
"No Lita," yelled Matt as he ran to save her from the titan's  
"stinky face." But he was too late the damage was done.  
  
Lita sat over in the corner hacking from the gross violation inflicted  
on her. Matt went over to hold her as Rikishi backed smilingly down the  
ramp.  
  
They both crawled over to the limp Jeff Hardy and sat by him as  
the medics came. But there was no need to use them because Jeff slowly  
sat up.  
  
"I really do not like that guy," he murmured. Lita and Matt just  
nodded in agreement.  
  
As they limped back to their room a figure watched until they  
were in their room. Then it headed out onto stage.  
  
His music playing he marched down to the ramp where he grabbed  
the microphone.  
  
"What is he doing out here," asked J.R. The King had no idea.  
Back in the room Lita was wondering the same thing.  
  
"Hola, Matt I have a problem with you. You come, uh," he said  
struggling for the word. "You take my girlfriend. Lita what you thinking  
when you do that. You with me, always have been. Essa Rios will take  
his revenge, you watch it. Oh, yea, you like chair right Matt." Then  
jumping off the stage Essa left as quickly as he came.  
  
From in the locker room came a half strangled cry. Matt was out  
of his seat and ready to kill.  
  
"I can't believe it was him. He isn't going to live when I get  
through with him!" Matt ran out of the room. Lita and Jeff close behind  
him.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own WWF or the wrestlers, they own themselves.  
  
Well, another chapter out. Sorry it took so long, I've been working on  
another story at the same time. Well, thanks for reading! 


	4. A Fight

One Kiss  
  
Matt ran through the halls, looking for the soon to be victim  
of his rage. He stopped abruptly though after crashing into someone  
coming around the corner.  
  
Looking up he saw Vince McMahon.   
  
"Sorry," he muttered not really meaning it. Then he had an idea.  
"Mr. McMahon, in the interest of fairness, would you let me have a match  
with Essa Rios tonight?"  
  
"Well Matt, I will think about it, no guarantees though. I've  
got to go," came the reply and Matt watched him walk down the hall. A  
smirk on his face.  
  
Jeff and Lita came running up behind him. "What happened Matt?  
Did you find him," asked Jeff, catching his breath.  
  
"No, but I did find McMahon, it turns out Essa and I may have a  
match tonight," said Matt.  
  
"Oh, thats great. Essa Rios is going down tonight," voiced Lita.  
"Hey, I'm going to go grab something to drink, I'll meet you guys back  
at the locker room."  
  
"Ok." Matt and Jeff made their way down the hall discussing tactics  
Matt could use.  
  
Humming Lita made her way around the corner when she was suddenly  
pushed up against the wall. A pair of cold lips found hers and she could  
almost retch. Opening her mouth she bit down as hard as she could on  
the intruding tongue.  
  
"Youch," came a scream of pain. The person didn't let go but  
stepped back from her. It was Essa Rios.  
  
"What do you think you are doing," shouted Lita.  
  
"Lita, you are my girlfriend, what does it look like I'm doing?  
Why are you with that Matt Hardy, you are mine," came the heavily accented  
voice.  
  
"In your wildest dreams I'm your girlfriend! I was only friends  
with you when we came out together. And I'm not your friend anymore after  
what you did. Let go," she said and shoved him away.  
  
He got a feral look in his eyes and slapped her. She punched  
him in the gut and when he bent over to hold his stomach, she kicked  
him in the head and he dropped. Not waiting to find out if he was knocked  
out, she ran back to the locker room. A cameraman of course caught all  
this and did nothing to help.  
  
Matt was waiting for her when she got back. "Lita are you alright,"  
he asked taking her into his arms. "I saw everything that happened, I  
was just about to come get you when you nailed him in the head."  
  
"I'm fine, he has some serious problems. And to think, once he  
was my friend."  
  
"Hey Matt, McMahon just called, your match is on in the interest  
of fairness," said Jeff grinning.  
  
"Great, I'd better go get ready." Giving Lita a quick kiss he  
walked into the showerroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His opening music playing, Matt and Lita walked down the ramp.  
Making the traditional guns they gazed out at the crowd.  
  
All of a sudden their music was cut short and Essa Rios came running  
down the ramp.  
  
Lita jumped off and watched as Matt started pounding on Essa.  
Whipping him into the ropes he was caught off guard and Essa nailed him  
to the ground with a clothesline.  
  
Groaning Matt picked himself back up and was hit in the stomach  
with a hard fist. Trying to block he took a series of punches and then  
felt himself being thrown in the corner face first.  
  
But catching himself quick he jumped up and backwards over Essa's  
head. Seeing his back turned to him Matt kicked him in the side.  
  
Essa was thrown into the corner. Climbing the turnbuckle Matt  
did a jump kick into his face.  
  
He went down for the count but at the last moment was pushed off  
by Essa.  
  
Standing up he watched as Essa struggled to get up. As soon as  
he was on his own two feet Matt hit him. Down to the mat he fell and  
Matt got him into a knee lock.  
  
Wailing in pain Essa began to pound on the mat. The referee blew  
his whistle and the match was over.  
  
Dropping the leg of the other wrestler Matt rolled him off the  
stage. Then he turned around and pulled Lita up on stage.   
  
Pulling her close he whispered, "I love you Lita." Surprised  
she couldn't speak.  
  
But then she smiled and whispered back, "I love you too."  
Matt pulled her into a kiss and the crowd's cheers rose as the announcer  
boomed out, "Matt Hardy, the winner!"  
  
The End  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the WWF or the wrestlers.  
  
Yes I know, its short and rushed. But I was kind of discouraged, only   
two people reviewed my last chapter (thanks you two, you're great!) I  
wasn't going to finish it but I did anyway for those who do review.   
Thanks to all who have reviewed and are going to. And thanks for reading! 


End file.
